Kingdom hearts: darkness' curse
by computorboy77
Summary: all his life, Harru has been misled by darkneess, but with the help of his new friends, wrongs WILL be righted, megaman x-over. Rused, sorry


Dawn.

I awoke, lying in my bed, my eyes were aching, and my body heavy, my bones weak, and I climbed out of bed with a weary head.

It'd been days since I arrived there, I didn't remember much, but I think was just lying there when she found me; already dressed from a night of sleeping in my clothes, I heard the door open, instinctively turned around to face it.

A fat man with dog-like features entered, his face was stone cold with a serious look run across it, he tapped my shoulder "hey pipsqueak," he snorted I didn't reply, I simply nodded in response "hello?! Anybody home?" he asked impatiently

"...." I groaned.

He growled "oh c'mon, Mr. Silent! You're needed in the throne room."

"...." I said following him.

I gotta figure, everything starts somewhere; that's just the way 'tis, back then I couldn't even remember my name, let alone my start, but in all honesty it didn't matter.

I remember stepping into the throne room, feeling all alone; and "she" was waiting, my mistress was waiting, the one who found me......Maleficent. I took a seat, her ice cold glare gazing me down, ever since I'd arrived there six days earlier she'd been giving me _that _stare.

"Seekers of the darkness; for many eons I've searched for the power of darkness, _we _can finally share that power, the _true darkness......! _

Now, Pete, darling, bring him to me......" like always, her voice oozed with menacing venom.

Pete, that fat dog, nudged my back "YO! Pipsqueak, go" he prodded.

I slowly approached, she ran her boney fingers down through my bright violet hair, and she chuckled coldly.

"You've been with us for almost a week, and during that time, you've earned a place among our ranks," she told me. "Now, kneel,"

Immediately, I fell to my knees.

"You are the key blade's chosen one....the herald of darkness" Maleficent cried

"...." replied

"Come tomorrow; you will my new disciple, my apprentice, welcome to our alliance......" she explained, and that's all I remember of that day; or a few days after.

A few days past; I remember......having strange dreams, about people I'd never met........._Sora_......his name.....it was....._Sora....._

I woke from my sleep."_Whoa!" _I cried "what dream" I groaned.

Pete (a.k.a dog-face Mc Fatty *snicker*) entered the room, his expression was a tad joyful today- no it was more cunning- no more greedy.....well, all of the above.

"Hey, pipsqueak, today's you're first assignment, so don't screw it up! Got it?

"...." I said

We met in a sort of lounge called the 'grey area' Pete was sitting on one of the sofas, I was standing by the door, quietly, leaning against the wall; Mistress Maleficent stood in the centre of the room, with that signature glare stretched along her face; as she walked her black robe dragged behind her feet.

"Morning, everyone," she declared "as you know, it is the start of my apprentice's assignments, so I'm sending him to **Twilight Town **for proper training"

She gestured to Pete fixatedly with a stern look. "Pete, teach him well."

"I'll train him like 'e was one of my own kin!" Pete assured her.

So, all I'd to go to this place called Twilight Town, I didn't know where the place was, or who lived there, or why I'd to go there.......I'd been told to, and that was it.

The next day I woke, same as ever.....things were so quiet- why? By now, Pete should've come in to wake me......but no Pete just the peaceful sound of.......nothing........

After much consideration, I decided that getting up and investigating was best for it.

I went to the grey area; Maleficent and Pete were sitting talking, I quickly dashed out of there range of vision. (Phew) I thought, I hadn't been seen.

"Yes, this deed must be done, no matter the cost." I herd Maleficent say.

"Yeah, but what about that Brat with the Key blade, we can't jus' run amuck on his own."

Maleficent chucked "he is of no importance to our master plan, but, keep him in the dark......he mustn't learn anything of this"

I ran back to my room....

WHAT THE HECK HAD I JUST HERD?!

Well, I _did_ know a few things:

I wasn't being told everything

They had a plan, a plan I wasn't part of.

Whatever they were talking about, it was a very secretive conversation.

Pete entered the room.

"Yo, nimrod, we're leavin'" he told me

I got out of bed, and went to Pete's side.

There was a burst of black energy.......and _poof!_

Next thing I knew, I was in of a sort of modern town; a bleak, gloomy sunset hung overhead.

"Right," said Pete "It's time to learn about 'types of enemies', got it?"

"Yeah, mostly" I said, uncertainly. "So, I'm supposed to _fight?!"_

Pete laughed mockingly "ha, no time to get cold feet, kiddo after all, this _is _only a drill"

I never had fought a battle; or made an enemy, so, who was I supposed to fight? And, why, I thought our goal was to seek the darkness, nothing else- but, orders were orders.

Pete pointed to the town's terrace. "Remember, an important part of our job is turnin' people into more heartless for the army; the kids in the terrace are easy picking, so it's a good place to look." He said matter-of-factly.

"So," I said "people, minus hearts, equals heartless? Yeah, I think....I'm following.......so far......I said, trying to stay quiet and avoid an unnecessary scolding on my first mission.

Then, Pete looked at me "although, there's this group of duds in white coats, always runnin' around, messin' up our plans, we don't know much about 'em, though we've gotta stay on our toes; got it?"

"......"

"Well," said Pete "that's all I've got, let's go"

We returned to the castle, had so man questions, and so far, no answers; how did I get here? Why the Key blade did choose me? And...WHO WAS I?!

A/n: whew! That took longer than expected, I put sora in soon and megaman characters......

P.S. main characters name will be revealed next time.

Next chapter: key blades

_**Coming soon......**_

_**In 2010, the truth comes out......**_

Roxas glared at the black haired girl. "Number, XIV......xion........you're....!

_**All the key blade's chosen-ones shall band together...**_

"My name is......Terra....

_**And the light will finally unite with darkness.**_

Sora stared into the heart of the burning globe.

"This.........This is.......my.......my......home.

**KINGDOM HEARTS: THE END**


End file.
